


Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 7: Doutzen Kroes vs Gemma Atkinson

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Seventh match in round 1 of the tournament.





	Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 7: Doutzen Kroes vs Gemma Atkinson

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 1 – Match 7: Doutzen Kroes vs Gemma Atkinson**

Doutzen Kroes steps inside the sandy boxing ring and waits in her corner for her opponent to arrive. She discusses some things with her co-star in Wonder Woman Gal Gadot. Doutzen doesn’t know much about Gemma, but she knows her opponent is a true heavy weight.

 

Gemma Atkinson enter the ring and is only a few centimeters shorter than Doutzen. One thing Gemma does notice straight away is that her breasts are much bigger than Doutzen’s. Her 34E babies outshine Doutzen’s 32C. Gemma has another advantage over Doutzen, since she weighs 152 pounds and Doutzen only 120 pounds. Gemma knows that her weight is only an advantage body to body. A good thing for her is that the ring they are fighting in is relatively small, so Doutzen won’t be able to use her speed and agility that much.

 

The fight begins and the two blondes meet up in the center of the ring. Doutzen is the first to strike with a powerful leg kick to Gemma’s body. Gemma takes the blow without even flinching. Doutzen hits Gemma with another kick to the body and again Gemma simply takes it. Doutzen doesn’t know if her kicks are really that weak or if Gemma is trying to show off.

 

Gemma simply smirks at Doutzen, while allowing the model to kick her body. After the fourth kick Gemma starts to really feel them and decides she has shown off enough. Doutzen attemps to kick her body again, but this time she grabs her rival’s leg. She forces Doutzen to hop around on one leg.

 

“Hop for me blonde bunny.” Gemma says laughing while holding Doutzen’s leg with both hands.

 

“Agh let go and I will wipe that smile of your face!” Doutzen yells back at Gemma.

 

Gemma’s face indeed leaves her face and a grin appears. Gemma begins to spin around and Doutzen’s foot leaves the sand. Gemma spins Doutzen around and releases her. Doutzen flies into the ropes and smacks into the sand with her face.

 

Doutzen slams her fists into the sand and swiftly gets back on her feet. To her surprise Gemma made no effort to pounce on top of her. Gemma is calmly waiting for her to get up.

 

“What the fuck?!”  Doutzen asks confused.

 

Gemma smiles at Doutzen and calmly responds. “It’s way too soon to end the fight. I am going to show everyone that the title belongs to me.”

 

“Well you will be disappointed after this fight is over.” Doutzen walks towards Gemma.

 

“You are right about that, I thought you would be a challenge Doutzen.”

 

As Doutzen approaches her Gemma balls her right hand into a fist. With lighting speed she fires it at the incoming Doutzen. The Dutch blonde doesn’t even see it coming and Gemma buries her fist into Doutzen’s guts.

 

Doutzen is determined to prove Gemma wrong and takes the punch. She throws a jab at Gemma’s face and hits the smug blonde on her nose. For the first time in the fight Gemma lets out a groan.

 

Gemma’s eyes finally show anger and blood dripples out of her nose. Doutzen launches another jab at her face and Gemma moves her head to the side. Doutzen’s fist soars passed her head. Gemma hooks her fist into Doutzen’s stomach and her blonde rival lifts up from the sand an inch or two. Gemma wraps her arms around Doutzen’s body and pulls her into a tight bearhug.

 

Doutzen lets out a cry as her body is pressed against Gemma’s strong body. Her breasts are no match for Gemma’s massive E cups and within seconds they are getting squashed. Doutzen screams in agony as Gemma simply dominates her rack.

 

“See you are such a disappointment. I have no idea why you got to fight me. Look at those tiny tits, oh where did they actually go?” Gemma laughs straight in Doutzen’s face, who is screaming as her boobs disappears between Gemma’s proud assets.

 

“Please let me go!!!” Doutzen screams, but Gemma only tightens her hold on her blonde rival.

 

“Hell no, I am going to show Kate Upton how to properly execute a bearhug!” Gemma has seen Kate sitting in the crowd.

 

Gemma squeezes Doutzen even tighter against her own body and Doutzen begins to gasp for air. Not wanting to finish Doutzen this way, she lifts her opponent off the sand. With Doutzen trapped in her bearhug she walks around the ring, showing everyone in the crowd her strength. With a mighty swing she tosses the poor Dutch model into the sand.

 

Doutzen lands onto her stomach in the sand and as she tries to get up, she feels a foot being planted on her back.

 

“You are not going anyone slut!”

 

Gemma stomps Doutzen back into the sand and poses on top of her victim.

 

“Can anyone explain to me why I got paired with her? Just look at her!”

 

Gemma kneels besides Doutzen and wraps Doutzen’s hair around her hand. She yanks Doutzen onto her feet and she is rewarded with a loud scream from the Dutch model. She slams her left fist into Doutzen’s guts a few times, leaving the model coughing for air.

 

“She isn’t even fighting! She is just a punching bag!”

 

Gemma hammers a few more fists into Doutzen body and everytime Doutzen cries out in pain. Gemma keeps a firm hold on Doutzen’s hair and pulls the blonde with her to the edge of the ring. She throws Doutzen into the ropes and when she bounces back to her, she slams her fist into Doutzen’s pretty face.

 

“I think she won’t be having any photoshoots any time soon.” Gemma laughs as Doutzen drops to the sand.

 

Gemma picks her up by the hair and tosses her back into the ropes. This time Doutzen remains hanging in the ropes. Gemma stands in front of her and launches a barrage of blows against her body. She gets hit several times in her abdomen and battered breasts.

 

All the contestants who took the time to sit down in the audience to watch the fight are all shocked. Yvonne looks extremely worried, since she might have to face Gemma if she can defeat Charlize. She wonders if it might be a good idea to lose from Charlize to avoid Gemma.

 

Kaley Cuoco and Charlotte McKinney are also watching Gemma destroy Doutzen and wonder who of them will have to face the wrath of Gemma next.

 

Gemma has changed her target and is not battering away at Doutzen’s face. Her rival is screaming in pain and is trashing her arms around. Doutzen tries to protect herself, but she has lost all strength and Gemma has no trouble hitting her face over and over again.

 

Gemma stops her assault and Doutzen drops to her knees. Blood is running across her face and dripping on the sand below her. Doutzen feels Gemma kneeling behind her. Her E cups pressing against her back.

 

Gemma snakes her right arm around Doutzen’s neck and begins to choke out her rival.

 

“Doutzen got it easy, the next person facing me will suffer a much worse faith.”

 

Gemma tightens her rear naked choke and within seconds Doutzen passes out. Her arms hanging limp next to her body and when Gemma releases her hold, she drops to the sand. Gemma plants her foot on the side of Doutzen’s face and taunts all her opponents in the crowd.

 

Gemma’s fans go wild and can’t wait to see whether Kaley Cuoco or Charlotte McKinney is going to be destroyed by her next.

 

Winner by KO Rear Naked Choke Gemma Atkinson.

 


End file.
